Le Lys Noir
by Rinswaan
Summary: Dans un pays nordique en proie à une guerre civile, Ysa, fille unique du Roi, revient au pays. Obligée de se présenter à une exécution publique, elle assiste au cauchemar des habitants : le retour inexpliqué des Dragons. C'est dans cette cacophonie qu'elle rencontrera la personne qui va faire basculer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Le bruit des sabots des chevaux foulant la terre. L'écoulement d'une rivière. Le froissement des feuilles, secouées par le vent. Le chant des oiseaux.

Bercée par cette mélodie, Ysa ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil l'aveugla, se reflétant dans l'eau et dans la neige qui l'entouraient. Elle était assise dans une calèche en bois clair, conduite par un homme en armure argentée. Il portait d'ailleurs la même que les quatre autres personnes qui l'accompagnait.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillée, Mademoiselle, remarqua le conducteur.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés à Helgen ?

Elle leva les yeux. Elle fut soudainement frappée par la beauté du paysage qui les entouraient de magnifiques montagnes blanches, sur lesquelles de temps à autres on arrivait à distinguer des chamois courant dans la neige de printemps. À leurs pieds, des arbres aux innombrables couleurs et formes de feuilles qui dominaient des prairies qui commençaient tout juste à retrouver leur couleur après un hiver particulièrement froid dans ce pays déjà glacé.

Ysa se redressa, se penchant au bord de la voiture et laissa le bout de ses doigts frôler la surface de l'eau qui coulait paisiblement près d'eux.

- C'est splendide, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Helgen apparut à l'horizon.

La calèche avançait lentement sur les pavés de la ville dont ils venaient de franchir les portes quelques habitants étaient à leur fenêtres, les passants s'arrêtaient, les enfants couraient près des chevaux. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur eux. Ysa entendis un enfant demander à son père qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils se trouvaient là, ce qu'ils allaient faire ici. Son père lui saisit le bras et rentra à l'intérieur de sa maison, où il tira les rideaux des fenêtres.

Deux hommes aidèrent Ysa à descendre de voiture. Elle sautilla jusqu'aux chevaux qui la tirait et leur caressa l'encolure. Elle frissonna. Ysa n'était pas acclimatée à un endroit aussi froid. Elle qui vivait à Lenclume avec sa mère, l'épouse du Roi, qui avait refusé de quitter le pays, était plus habituée à un climat aride et chaud qu'hivernal. Elle remarqua soudain les deux autres voitures et les personnes en tenue en jute encadrées par des hommes en armures. Ysa eut sincèrement froid pour eux. Elle trottina vers un des soldats :

- Que font ces gens ? Pourquoi sont-ils habillés comme cela ? Il faut leur donner un manteau !

Le soldat la dévisagea un moment, semblant chercher si elle était réellement sérieuse. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et désigna le groupe de gens grelottants avec un sourire en coin :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux, Mademoiselle. Ils auront bientôt très chaud, je vous l'assure.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce sont des prisonniers. Ils ont été amenés ici pour se faire exécuter.

Ysa n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pensait pas que son père la ferait assister à un tel spectacle. Il lui avait bien dit que quelque chose de « spécial » se passerait à Helgen le jour de son arrivée, mais elle était loin d'imaginer ça.

Ysa parcourut les prisonniers du regard, mais ce dernier fut attiré par l'un d'entre eux qui restait le plus possible à l'écart du groupe.

C'était un jeune homme, visiblement à peu près du même âge qu'Ysa. Il avait la peau très bronzée couverte de terre et de blessures peu profondes. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille contrastaient avec son air étrangement calme.

Son regard croisa celui d'Ysa.


	2. Chapter 2

- Quel est ton nom ?

Le garçon resta silencieux à la question que venait de lui poser un garde. Ce dernier répéta et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, s'emporta :

- Comme tu veux, je m'assurerais que tu passes en priorité au billot.

L'adolescent leva la tête, et, plongeant son regard noir dans celui de l'homme, lui cracha au visage. Deux soldat accoururent et l'immobilisèrent en quelques secondes. Il ne se débattit pas.

- Reprend ta place auprès des prisonniers, souffla le garde en s'essuyant la joue.

Ysa se trouvait à quelques mètres du bourreau. L'homme encapuchonné lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle suivait du regard le moindre mouvement autour d'elle, fermant les yeux avec tristesse lorsque le coup s'abattait sur la nuque d'un condamné.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle le jeune insolent.

Ysa se sentit soudainement incroyablement impuissante, observant ce corps si maigre avancer à pas lent vers le billot.

Soudain, un cri lointain sembla déchirer le ciel. Tous levèrent vivement la tête vers le ciel, cherchant d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Ysa passait son regard de nuage en nuage, elle n'avait jamais entendu un cri semblable à celui-ci. Un cri aigu, étrange...

Certains gardes pensaient visiblement la même chose qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

- Ce n'est rien, continuez, coupa un homme en armure brillante, rouge et or.

Ysa baissa les yeux, et croisa de nouveau _son_ regard.

Il se mit à genoux de lui-même, posa sa tête sur le billot. Ysa ne pouvait pas voir ce garçon comme une menace. C'était impossible. Il avait l'air si jeune, si... Triste. Ysa se retourna vivement vers le Commandant. Il avait reçu l'ordre de la protéger. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à le convaincre de gracier l'adolescent, il ne l'écouta même pas.

Le même cri aigu traversa la ville. Ça se rapprochait, elle le sentait. Le garçon leva la tête, tentant à son tour de comprendre d'où venais ce cri, scrutant le ciel, espérant voir quelque chose, savoir d'où venait ce bruit avant qu'à son tour il monte aux cieux.

- Continuons, coupa le Commandant.

Ysa avait l'impression de ressentir les émotions du garçon à sa place. Lui gardait un air parfaitement calme et détendu, tandis qu'elle crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher, elles lui paraissaient lourdes et engourdies. Ses bras tremblaient plus que jamais. Sa vue fut brouillée par ses larmes, mais était-ce vraiment les siennes ? Elle n'apercevait plus que la silhouette du bourreau levant sa hache ensanglantée... Et une tâche sombre derrière la tour, au loin...

Une tâche sombre ? Un oiseau ? Non, ça semblait trop gros pour être un oiseau... La tâche se rapprochait... Encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des cris dispersés autour d'elle. Ses oreilles se sont bouchées, la tâche s'est posée sur la tour en face d'elle, derrière le bourreau. Et d'un coup elle comprit. Ces grandes ailes noires, ce corps écailleux, ce museau pointu...Un dragon. Mais pas que ça. Le même dragon qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve.

Il ouvrit la gueule, un nouveau cri, beaucoup plus puissant que les précédents, sembla lui déchirer les tympans. Elle fut projetée à une dizaine de mètres, ce n'était plus ses larmes qui troublaient sa vue à présent, mais sa perte de conscience. Elle vit le monstre s'envoler, des soldats courir et d'autres plus courageux ou plus inconscients sortir leur épée de son fourreau, aboyer des ordres aux archers... Des flammes, toujours accompagnées de cet affreux cri qui semait le chaos, sortaient de la gueule de la Tâche.

Les prisonniers survivants et encore valides s'enfuyaient, courant se mettre à l'abri où ils pouvaient.

Ysa était allongée sur les pavés, incapable de se relever. Son corps refusait de lui obéir. Les battements de son cœur recouvrait le bruit de la bataille.

Des gardes coururent à son secours, l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais une fois debout, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et lui ? »

Les hommes l'entraînait vers une tourelle, la protégeant avec leur bouclier, tandis qu'Ysa regardait autour d'elle, cherchant la silhouette du garçon, espérant la voir – entière.

Le trouvant enfin, blottit contre les pierres d'une tour, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte des gardes et courut dans sa direction. Peu importe ce que penserait son père, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser une si jeune personne mourir ici. Prisonnier ou pas, son crime ne devait pas être bien grave, peut-être même était-ce une erreur.

Son erreur à elle fut de ne pas regarder où elle marchait. Elle trébucha sur des débris qui jonchaient le sol, s'étalant sur les pavés à quelques mètres de lui, ce qui attira son attention. Il la regarda froidement, et se glissa contre la pierre vers les portes de la ville. Ysa se releva péniblement, massa sa cheville engourdie, avant de s'élancer en direction de l'adolescent.

- Att... Attends ! Je vais t'aider !

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre, courant sans se retourner. Les secousses créées par le dragon étaient toujours plus puissantes. Deux gardes poursuivaient également Ysa, lui hurlant de venir se mettre à l'abri. Elle les ignorait, presque arrivée aux portes. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres du garçon...

Le dragon détruisit les tours de guets au dessus d'eux, les portes explosèrent, les murs de pierres cédant à leur tour. Ysa poussa un cri, se protégea la tête avec les mains des débris qui lui tombait dessus et qui la recouvrait à l'étouffement.


	3. Chapter 3

- Ici ! Ici !

Le Commandant désignait un tas de débris du doigt. Quelques gardes accoururent et, se jetant sur le tas, en sortit le corps frêle d'une jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle Ysa !, la secoua l'homme.

Celle-ci toussa, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Encore sonnée, elle fit néanmoins un léger signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle allait bien à son interlocuteur.  
Après quelques minutes, elle se redressa avec l'aide des soldats et réussi finalement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et... Le garçon de l'exécution ?  
- Nous n'avons trouvé aucun survivant, déclara le Commandant.

La nouvelle fit le tour du pays en un rien de temps. Cette étrange créature qui avait détruit dans son intégralité la ville d'Helgen, un dragon... Ces créatures millénaires qui avait disparues de la surface de la Terre. Du moins était-ce là ce que l'on pensait.  
Mais étrangement, le retour de ces monstres n'était pas ce qui avait le plus effrayé les habitants du pays. La colère du Roi était bien plus dangereuse. Il n'avait pas apprécié que les gardes soient incapables de protéger convenablement sa fille unique – et d'ailleurs seule héritière du royaume – contre ce lézard géant. Sa cruauté était peut-être sans égale, mais il redoutait la colère de sa reine bien plus que des cracheurs de feu, et se retrouver sans descendant ne l'aurait en rien aidé.  
Il savait pourtant pertinemment qu'Ysa n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et que sa détermination lorsqu'elle se fixait un but était sans égale.  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne réussit pas à la faire renoncer à sa promenade en calèche dans la région, malgré ses avertissements.

Ses bottes en fourrures écrasaient la neige, procurant à Ysa un étrange sentiment de bien-être. Elle trottina autour de sa voiture. Une des roues arrières s'était cassée, et il lui fallait attendre ici que le conducteur aille en chercher une autre à Vendeaume, la ville la plus proche. Ysa et son escorte se trouvaient sur une petite colline, néanmoins assez haute pour voir au dessus des remparts de la ville. Elle réussissait à apercevoir une place, bondée par ce jour de marché. Les paysans lui paraissaient minuscules.  
Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minutes qu'ils attendaient la roue de secours. Les gardes étaient quelque peu assoupis, et avait permis à Ysa de rester seule à quelques mètres pour qu'elle puisse observer les aller-retour du marché. Elle s'était assise dans la neige, le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Ce dernier et les quelques buissons et pierres qui l'entourait composaient les seuls éléments visibles du paysage, avant une grande plaine recouverte de neige autour des remparts.

Un léger froissement dans les feuillages la fit sursauter. Elle leva un peu la tête vers les branches, mais ne vit rien.  
« Sans doute le vent. », se dit-elle.  
Mais un craquement, cette fois à ses côtés la remit en alerte. Elle se leva lentement, recula de quelques pas, sans détacher son regard des buissons.  
Un petit bout argenté pointa hors des feuilles, en direction de la place de la ville. Ysa ne fit aucun geste pour ne pas révéler sa présence avant d'avoir identifié de quoi il s'agissait.  
Une fine silhouette masculine, encapuchonnée et vêtue d'une armure légère noire et rouge, parsemée de clous et de ceintures, sortit lentement de sa cachette. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué Ysa, et celle-ci ne détachait pas ses yeux de l'arc bandé qu'il tenait, le bout argenté s'étant révélé être la pointe d'une flèche.  
Elle tourna vivement la tête vers la place, réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer dans la foule.

- A... Arrêtez !

Elle se jeta sur l'homme, qui, prit de surprise, lâcha sa flèche. Elle trancha l'air, et en un sifflement, se logea dans le dos d'un homme du marché, qui s'écroula sur le coup.

Déconcertée, Ysa tomba à genoux dans la neige. Elle fixa la place de la ville. Un attroupement s'était formé, et des cris affolés dans la foule lui parvenaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, et détourna lentement le regard vers l'homme encapuchonné. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, avant d'entendre la garde d'Ysa accourir dans leur direction il se mit alors à courir.

- Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ? Il y a une attaque sur la place du marché ! Il vaut mieux aller se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit sûr, conseilla un des gardes.

Après le dragon à Helgen, leur inquiétude était légitime. Ysa se remit sur pied, appuyant une main sur l'arbre près d'elle. Elle était pâle et ses traits étaient crispés. Mais, ignorant son escorte, elle se mit à courir à son tour, poursuivant le meurtrier.  
À présent, ils couraient à travers la grande plaine de neige. Il se trouvait quelques mètres devant elle...  
Elle se rappela Helgen. C'était la même situation... À la différence près que cette fois, elle ne souhaitait pas aider cette personne mais l'arrêter.  
Malgré sa robe qui ne l'aidait pas, Ysa parvint à rattraper l'homme à l'armure cloutée. Elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour tenter de l'immobiliser en se jetant sur lui. Ils roulèrent dans la neige tout deux, s'en recouvrant. Leur course fut stoppée lorsqu'ils se cognèrent contre des rochers. Ysa, maintenant les bras de l'homme, se trouvait au dessus de lui.  
Sous le choc de la chute, son capuchon s'était baissé.  
« T... Toi ?! »  
Interpellé par Ysa, le garçon rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.  
Il profita de l'absence d'Ysa pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre afin de se libérer. Celle-ci s'étendit à ses côtés, essoufflée, une main sur le ventre et les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur, les joues rosies par le froid.

- Toi... Tu étais à Helgen..., réussit-elle à articuler.

Il avait tenté de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais, sonné par la chute et essoufflé par sa course, il était retombé à genoux et surveillait Ysa du coin de l'œil, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui ressaute pas dessus. Cependant, il ne répondit pas.

- J'en suis certaine... C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Qui es-tu ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis, entendant les cris des gardes qui les avait suivis et approchaient, il échangea un regard avec Ysa.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle leva le bras silencieusement et lui indiqua un arbre aux larges feuilles, caché derrière quelques rochers.

Mademoiselle Ysa, souffla l'un des gardes, épuisé. Il faut arrêter de nous fausser compagnie ainsi ! On n'arrivera jamais à vous protéger correctement, surtout avec un tueur en liberté ! Sans parler des dragons...

- Vous avez poursuivis un suspect ?, demanda un autre, un peu en retrait.  
- Pas un suspect, le tueur. Je l'ai vu faire de mes propres yeux.

Cette phrase fit frissonner et échanger des regards chez les gardes.

- Mais il a été plus rapide que moi. Je pensais que je serais assez rapide pour le rattraper mais j'ai eu tort.  
- … C'est une attitude bien stupide et immature, nous devrons la rapporter à votre père, mademoiselle, sévit le chef de l'escorte. Avez-vous vu par où il s'est enfuit ?

Ysa tourna discrètement les yeux vers le garçon caché derrière l'arbre, qui écoutait leur conversation. Il n'était pas encore apte à s'enfuir, n'ayant pas récupéré toutes ses forces. Si Ysa le dénonçait, c'était fini pour lui.

- Oui. Il est parti par là, fit-elle en montrant la direction opposée.  
- Bien, que la moitié des hommes aillent à sa poursuite. L'autre moitié raccompagne Mademoiselle chez elle.  
- Oui, rentrons, fit Ysa avec un sourire. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui du fugitif. Il lui sembla discerner un léger baissement de tête, comme une révérence.


	4. Chapter 4

C'est seulement sur le chemin du retour que le conducteur s'aperçut que la roue n'était pas exactement à la bonne taille. Mais ils étaient de toute façon bien loin des villes les plus proches. Ils avançaient donc prudemment sur le dangereux terrain qu'était le pays, connu pour ses immenses montagnes, mais aussi pour sa faune diverse qui n'hésitait pas à attaquer les voyageurs imprudents.

Leur crainte fut justifiée. Alors qu'ils escaladaient une montagne, le cheval qui tirait la calèche prit peur en voyant une troupe de loups les encercler, et recula. La calèche, déjà bancale par la mauvaise roue, perdit son équilibre par la secousse, et finit par se renverser. Le bord du précipice était tout près, mais fort heureusement personne n'y tomba.  
Ysa s'était relevée, tentant de ne tourner le dos à aucun loup, et reculait dangereusement vers le bord. Les gardes avaient dégainé leurs épées et repoussaient tant bien que mal les bêtes.  
Ils n'auraient eu aucun mal si le groupe ne s'était pas séparé en deux. Malheureusement, la plupart tomba sous le nombre supérieur des loups. Certains d'entre eux commençaient à réaliser la présence d'Ysa, et trois avancèrent lentement dans sa direction celle-ci recula, au bord du précipice.  
La terre se déroba sous ses pieds. Un cri de surprise lui échappa, et elle se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la terre glissante. Elle s'agrippa à une racine qui dépassait, mais cette dernière ne pouvant supporter son poids, se cassa.  
Ysa ferma les yeux, elle n'arriva même pas à crier. Son cœur rata un battement, elle se sentit tomber dans le vide.  
Une secousse violente stoppa sa chute. Quelque chose s'agrippait à son poignet. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, vit le vide sous ses pieds. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser, il lui semblait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle releva doucement la tête, fut aveuglée par un rayon de soleil. Une main, entourée d'un gant noir, tenait fermement son bras. Plissant les yeux, elle réussit à distinguer le teint halé et la crinière noire de son sauveur.

- Tu... Mais... ?, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter ?! Dépêche-toi de remonter !

Ysa sursauta en entendant sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il daignait prononcer le moindre mot.  
Elle se hissa avec peine sur le bord du ravin, s'aidant des pierres et racines qui dépassaient de la terre et des mains du jeune homme. Sa force l'étonna il était maigre mais était plus musclé qu'il en avait l'air.  
Une fois sortie d'affaire, Ysa tomba à genoux sur la terre ferme le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle levait de temps à autres les yeux vers lui. Il gardait ses yeux noisettes rivés sur l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes, son regard passa par les yeux d'Ysa, puis sur la calèche renversée et cassée, et enfin sur les cadavres humains et animaux qui jonchaient le chemin.

- Mon Dieu..., souffla Ysa.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

- C'est à cause de moi... Tout ce qui s'est passé... Si ils ne s'étaient pas séparés pour te retrouver, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit...

Des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

- Qui es-tu ?

La voix calme et indifférente du garçon l'avait surprise. Elle se remit debout, ses jambes tremblaient, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Ysa... Je veux dire, Ysa, fille du Roi Titus Mède II.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit cette réponse. Il parut durer une éternité.

- Quitte à me dire un faux nom, sois crédible, souffla le garçon dans un sourire narquois. On se connaît pas, je te rappelle.  
- Si ! Tu ne... t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais je suis sûre que c'est toi !  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- À Helgen ! C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Ce garçon, qui allait se faire exécuter.

Le visage de l'adolescent devint blême. Il dévisagea Ysa, semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Tu es réellement... La fille de Titus Mède II ?

Elle acquiesça, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à tes gardes dans ce cas ?  
- Ils t'auraient tué.  
- Et alors ? Je suis un fugitif, je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas une raison valable !  
- À toi de répondre à mes questions maintenant.

Il se redressa, l'air surpris.

- Qui es-tu, toi ? D'où viens-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu été arrêté ? Et pourquoi... as-tu tué cet homme ?

Il se tut. Il ne clignait pas des yeux, ne lâchant pas le fond des yeux d'Ysa. Il tendit la main vers elle :

- Estragon. Je m'appelle Estragon.

Cela faisait à présent plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient silencieusement. Estragon en tête, il ne se retournait jamais pour vérifier qu'Ysa suivait, bien que celle-ci rencontrait de grosses difficultés à suivre son rythme. Mais elle y était forcée. Elle se retrouvait pour la première fois seule en pleine nature, et la nuit commençait à tomber.

- Es... Estragon ?, chuchota-t-elle.

Il tourna à peine la tête vers elle.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre. Rentre chez toi.  
- Je... Je ne sais pas comment.

Il soupira. Ils étaient au bord d'un lac. Estragon s'était approché d'une barque abandonnée et en arracha quelques lattes de bois, qu'il jeta aux pieds d'Ysa, immobile.

- Je vais chercher quelques branches, reste ici, lui aboya-t-il.

Celle-ci se recroquevilla contre un rocher non loin. Le vent la glaçait. Elle ferma les yeux.

Une chaleur lui monta aux joues et la tira de son sommeil. Elle se redressa lentement, encore un peu absente et surprise de s'être endormie si soudainement. Un feu crépitait à quelques mètres d'elle, et la silhouette allongée d'Estragon encore un peu plus loin se distinguait dans l'obscurité, lui tournant le dos.  
Elle se leva et avança prudemment dans sa direction.

- Tu dors... ?, chuchota-t-elle.  
- T'as d'autres questions aussi stupides ?, soupira-t-il sans se retourner.

Ysa leva la tête. Le lac ressemblait à présent à une immense plaine noire et sans fond. Elle pouvait apercevoir le sommet des montagnes à l'horizon, qui séparaient la terre et le ciel, et quelques conifères de l'autre côté du rivage, qui baignaient dans la lumière des Deux Lunes.  
Ysa leva la main dans la direction de l'une des Lunes. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait l'attraper. Et dans son dos brillait la seconde, beaucoup plus grosse, prête à écraser son monde. Cette nuit là, elles brillaient d'une couleur orangée. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, Ysa les observait chaque soir, avant de s'endormir. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de retrouver de vieilles amies.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Estragon s'était redressé, et l'observait depuis quelques minutes. Ysa avait sursauté à sa question, aillant presque oublié sa présence.

- Les Lunes Jumelles. Tu ne les trouve pas magnifiques ?  
- … C'est des Lunes. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Ysa soupira. Un tel manque de rêverie et d'imagination était inconcevable de son point de vue. Elle le dévisagea une seconde. Il gardait un air blasé, comme si rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Était-ce une situation normale d'être un fugitif en armure, en compagnie de la fille du Roi du pays, perdu en pleine nature au beau milieu de la nuit ?  
Elle s'assit à ses côtés, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions, tout à l'heure.

Il fixait l'horizon, ne semblant même pas entendre.

- Quel âge as-tu ?  
- Seize ans.

Elle voulu cacher sa pensée mais n'y parvint pas :

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Tu penses qu'à mon âge, on devrait être un joyau d'innocence, et surtout ne pas penser à tuer qui que ce soit ?, rajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Ysa se leva brutalement, serrant les poings.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Pourquoi as-tu tué cet homme ?!  
- Je ne sais pas.

Un vide se fit dans l'esprit d'Ysa, bientôt envahit d'une immense colère. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, le dévisageant en secouant la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû... Te sauver. Tu as pris la vie de quelqu'un, et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi... ?  
- Je l'ai fait parce qu'on me l'a demandé. J'ai obéis aux ordres.  
- Aux ordres ?! Les ordres de qui ?!

Il se tut, portant son regard au ciel.

- En effet. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver.


	5. Chapter 5

Le vent frais de l'aube glaçait Ysa jusqu'aux os. Ni elle ni Estragon n'avait décroché un seul mot depuis leur réveil. Il marchait encore quelques mètres devant elle, mais s'arrêta soudainement devant une petite route pavée.

- Remonte par ici. Au premier croisement, prend droite, et tu arriveras Solitude avant midi.  
- Comment as-tu su que je réside Solitude ?, demanda-t-elle . Je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Il eut un sourire en coin puis la poussa devant lui, en direction de la route.

- Es... !, souffla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Estragon ?

Elle n'apercevait plus la moindre forme de vie autour d'elle. Après quelques minutes, seule au milieu des pavés, elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué.

- Mais qu'ai-je fait aux Divins pour avoir une fille aussi insouciante ?!

La voix de Titus résonnait entre les murs du Palais Bleu. Il s'agissait là du plus grand et luxueux palais du pays, où vivait la famille royale depuis des générations. Il devait son nom sa toiture couleur ciel, symbolisant l'infini, le divin, le spirituel, invitant au rêve et l' évasion spirituelle. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'y avait que la colère et l'insatisfaction qui régnaient. Ysa était une tâche de bleu au milieu d'un océan de rouge.  
Mais quelque chose clochait. Ysa ne trouvait pas pourquoi, mais son père, aussi respecté soit-il, lui semblait diffirent. Certes, ils ne s' étaient plus vu depuis des années, mais elle n'avait pas gardé le souvenir d'un homme colérique. Mais à présent, ses cris retentissaient ses oreilles.

- Imagines-tu ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver ? Disparaître une nuit, seule, en pleine nature ! Sans ta garde !  
- Père, je...  
- Oh, ne me réponds pas, Ysa ! Monte dans ta chambre. Et que je ne te revois plus pendant le reste de ton séjour ici ! Et je défends quiconque de lui adresser la parole, ajouta-t-il l'attention de ses domestiques.

Ysa se détourna, les larmes aux yeux, et obéit sans lever la tête. Derrière elle, elle entendit les servants refermer la lourde porte en bois dans son dos.  
Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide de son unique fenêtre.

- Encore, encore une fois !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Ohh, quelle jolie petite fille. Elle voudrait un bonbon, la mignonne ? Attends-moi ici, je vais t'en chercher un... Oh, pourquoi as-tu éteint la lumière ? Oh, vos dents, si blanches, elles brillent... Vos dents... VOS DENTS ! Argh !

Le petit attroupement s'esclaffa. La gamine d'une dizaine d'années qui venait d'imiter une vieille femme simulait l'agonie de sa victime, allongée sur le sol.  
Elle était anormalement pâle et portait de vieux habits de paysans. Ses cheveux brillants étaient du même noir que ses yeux, et ses canines, longues de quelques centimètres étaient d'une blancheur impeccable.

- Babette, arrête d'amuser la galerie, intervint une jeune femme blonde d'une vingtaine d'années un peu l'écart.  
- Ses histoires sont toujours les plus distrayantes, ajouta Veezara dans un sifflement discret.

Veezara était un Argonien, mi-humain mi-reptile. Son corps était recouvert d'écailles vertes, et sa tête était dominée de deux petites cornes blanches. Il s'était assis en tailleur dans un coin.  
La femme qui avait prise la parole se retourna en entendant un craquement dans son dos.

- Oh, regardez qui pointe enfin le bout de son nez... Contente de te revoir en vie, Estragon, dit-elle dans un sourire.  
- J'ai eu un petit contretemps, rien de plus.

Estragon pénétra dans la caverne aménagée : ses bottes laissaient ses empreintes dans la terre qui formait la pièce, toujours humide à cause du cours d'eau qui passait dans cette poche d'air, menaçant le feu qui crépitait continuellement dans un coin.

- Nous, les vampires, nous ne sommes jamais en retard sur nos contrats d'assassinats, au moins, se vanta Babette en le toisant d'un air hautain.  
- Peu importe, le principal c'est que la cible soit passée dans l'autre monde ! D'ailleurs, parlons d'une affaire plus... Intéressante.

Le front posé contre la vitre glacée, Ysa fixait les Lunes, qui brillaient ce soir-là d'une pâle lueur, comme un salut froid qu'elles lui adressaient.

- _Si vis pacem, para bellum_.


End file.
